Leo x Corrin Comfort
by moonanne
Summary: this is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad
**Leo x Corrin**

 **Comfort**

It was a long battle and the entire army was tired, especially Corrin. Her beloved brothers Takumi and Ryoma had died. Well, Corrin wasn't completely sure that Takumi had died, but from the height drop, she thought it was safe to say that he was dead. Ryoma, on the other hand committed Hara-Kiri right in front of her. His dying words still rang in her ears, "I'm counting on you", at each passing moment.

As she remembers him smiling at her as he died it caused even more tears to fall down her already tear-stained face. Leo soon took notice of this and debated if he should comfort her or leaver be. Since she had lost her two brothers in the span of just a few hours he decided it was best to comfort her. He chose wisely.

Although Corrin had told everyone to leave her alone, she had grown to regret that decision. Thankfully for her, fate had decided otherwise.

She was found curled up in a ball-like shape sobbing her eyes out when he finally tracked his older sister down. Leo soon felt something he had not felt in quite some time, sympathy. He wanted nothing more than to hold her as tight as he could and never let go.

Corrin was surprised when Leo held onto her, as she didn't hear him come in. She gasped and almost pushed him away, but when the death of her two brothers hit her five times harder she began to cry even more.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Why do you apologize?"

"I must look so weak. Xander told me earlier that I need to stay strong and that he'll help me through this. But I just can't. Not after what happened to Takumi and Ryoma."

"Corrin you do no look weak. After what happened today, it's only natural to experience what you are going through. But the only thing unnatural thing is your response to the situation."

"Wha-"

"Let me explain."

Corrin nodded and let Leo continue.

"Because you are telling our troops to leave you alone, they do. But in a time like this you need someone to comfort you and to reassure you. Corrin, I-I can be the one to comfort you and I don't want you to go through this alone. Will you please let me do this for you?"

As soon as Leo said this Corrin could immediately feel her face heat up. It took her a minuet to reply. But before she could get the words out of her mouth Leo did something unlike himself. He sat her upon his lap and buried his head into her chest.

As she looked down she witnessed something no one has ever seen before. Leo's face and the tips of his ear where as red as a tomato. It looked as if he was going to cry and for a second Corrin thought she saw a single tear come out and he muttered a barely audible whimper.

"P-Please."

Corrin looked down at Leo with sadness in her eyes, not from the death of her brothers, but from Leo.

"Oh Leo."

Corrin hugged her little brother as hard as she could and wiped a tear from his eye. Leo looked up at her and was greeted with her signature warm smile. He then started laughing and Corrin went from happy to confused.

"What's so funny?" Corrin said with a giggle.

"It's just that I came here to comfort you, but instead I was the one who ended up being comforted."

"Fate does some strange things. But I am grateful that you want to comfort me, just as much as I want to for you."

"Corrin, what are you saying."

She looked at him with a grin on her face. It took Leo a few seconds to understand, but when he did his face became even more red and it took him everything not to hold her in his arms and spin her around the room.

"C-Corrin, are you s-saying..."

This time it was Corrin's turn to do something unexpected. She kissed him. Corrin, the love of Leo's life finally kissed him. Oh, how he had fantasized about this moment(and, to be honest, much worse things). His pupils dilated and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Corrin, noticing his reaction stopped, to the dismay of Leo. If he could, he would pin her to the bed and cover with kisses of all sorts.

She scooted back a little and blushed profusely. Because of this Leo closed the gap between them. His nose was almost touching hers.

"L-Leo!" Corrin managed to sputter out. "A-Are you m-mad at me?"

"Mad? Corrin, I could never be mad at you. I could never be mad at the love of my life."

Corrin smiled the widest smile she had ever smiled and kissed Leo again. But this time it was different. This kiss was not a cutesy kiss, but one of passion and desire. This time instead of being surprised, he leaned into the kiss. His thoughts here completely consumed with lust as he continued. Oh how he waited for this moment. Her lips tasted of the tea she had earlier with him in the afternoon in the Astral Plane. This drove him crazy. As he deepened the kiss Corrin moaned loudly. Knowing that Jakob was currently elsewhere(as Corrin had asked him to give her privacy) Leo continued knowing no one would interrupt them.

Corrin knew she was running out of air, so she pulled away a panting moaning mess. Instead of kissing her again, Leo thought now was a good time to pin Corrin down and take control. Without hesitation or fear of what she would think, he flipped her around and pinned her to the bed. Corrin blushed even more than what she thought was humanly possible as this change of direction made Leo look more dominate and she liked this new side of him.

Leo leaned down and smashed his lips onto her plump ones. This time he not only tilted his head in tune with hers, but he kneeled over her and entangled his hands into her silky hair.

"A-Ah Leo!" Corrin managed to moan out between kisses. "I-I love you so mu- A-AAAAHHH!" Before she could finish her sentence Leo had started to plant sloppy kisses from Corrin's jaw line around and down to her neck. Before he could stop himself, Leo had already made a large hickey at the dead center of Corrin's neck. Before he could continue, he heard one of the most adorable noises he had the pleasure of hearing. Corrin's hiccups. It had been so long that he had forgotten what they sounded like. It was like a baby puppy yipping.

He got off of Corrin so he could have a good look at his work. Corrin was truly a sight to behold. Her hair was a little messed up, she was a hiccupping mess, but most importantly was the huge hickey Leo had left on her pale neck. He couldn't help but let out one of his rare chuckles. Corrin was unsure what to think. She had ruined the moment and now she had earned a chuckle from Leo. She didn't know if she should be embarrassed or proud of herself right know. But she did know that she had a light tint of pink strewn across her cheeks and couldn't help but laugh too.

"Corrin, my love, you are the most adorable thing I have ever gotten the pleasure of looking at. And you are even more cute while blushing." Leo said while lightly petting Corrin's head. Corrin didn't know how to react as this truly left her speechless.

"O-Oh yeah? Well, you are the most precious person I hold dear, even more than Elise, Camilla, and Xander combined."

Now it was Leo's time to be the one blushing and left speechless. Her comment left him speechless and frankly, this was a good enough reason to be. This reason only grew as Corrin gave off another one of her cute hiccups.

"C'mon love, let's fix you up."

Corrin only looked confused, but Leo pointed at the mirror across the room and she saw herself for the first time since Leo came in.

"Oh wow... Ummm..."

Leo let out a happy sigh as he found her brush and started to help her with her hair.

After they were done Leo gave Corrin one more butterfly kiss as they both left her room, hand in hand.


End file.
